


The One I Trust

by Uriah_Laurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Henry Laurens Being an Asshole, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobic Henry Laurens, M/M, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriah_Laurens/pseuds/Uriah_Laurens
Summary: Philip Hamilton x Male ocPov of Johns younger brother Uriah who gets abused by Henry Laurens after John goes to college. He has a crush on his best friend Philip but doesn't plan on telling him anytime soon.Cross posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Philip Hamilton/ Original Male Character





	The One I Trust

So this is the first fanfiction I've willingly writing and it will most likely be trash. This is a modern day AU. If you are homophobic, just go away please. In case you haven't noticed this is a bxb between Philip Hamilton and my male oc. Except Philips last name is soo in this. TW: Implied and reference child abuse, Implied and reference bullying 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Uriah walked into the building for the first time that year, it was his third year at Miranda high and the only thing he was looking forward to we're seeing his few friends and being home less often. As he walked down the crowded halls towards his first class he subconsciously pulled down the long sleeves of his black sweatshirt, making sure the bruises left from his father's tight grip weren't visible. 

He stopped walking when his phone vibrated. Twelve messages from Peggy. He smiled, that was quick.

Pegleg: Where are you

Pegleg: What classes do you have this year

Pegleg: Here's my schedule

Pegleg: *Attached Picture* 

Pegleg: What about you

Pegleg: Uriah

Pegleg: URIAH

Pegleg: uRiAh

Pegleg: U

Pegleg: R

Pegleg: I

Pegleg: A

I'm here Peggy, Calm down! :I'm dead in divergent

We have first, third, lunch, and seventh together :I'm dead in divergent

Pegleg: YAAAY four out of eight!!

*FiRsT pErSoN*

Peggy Schuyler is one of the few people that actually care about me. 

I met her in sixth grade when I was assigned to sit next to her in math, she rambled on about teachers and her sisters and then asked if I wanted to sit next to her at lunch. That was a first. 

I took her up on the offer and she spent the lunch talking about her family and asking questions about mine. 

She was the youngest of the three Schuyler sisters, the other two being Eliza and Angelica. She sometimes felt left out, like their was and separating her from her sisters. (I had to sorry) I assured her that being the youngest doesn't make you any less. 

Her father, Mr. Schuyler, is a city council member in Colombia, South Carolina. Peggy's mother died a few years after she was born, so she doesn't remember her much. 

In return I told her about my brother, John Laurens. He is the person I trust most in life. He's in his second year of college and has been with his boyfriend, Alexander Hamilton, for a year and a half.

I also told Peggy about Henry, my father, who works as a lawyer for the Groff law firm. My mother left a few months after I was born, John was three at the time. 

But of course their was plenty of things I didn't tell her. Or anyone for that matter. 

Like how my dad blames me for my mom leaving. And how he makes it painfully obvious about how worthless he thinks I am. Emphasis on the painfully part. 

Apparently I told her enough to classify us as friends and I didn't think it would last nearly as long as it did. She was the first person I came out too apart from my brother.

A couple months later we had our first sleep over at the schuyler mansion which is where I met Angelica and Eliza. Angelica immediately became one of my best friends, and she was definitely the mom of the group. 

It was about three years later, on the fifth day of high school that I met Philip. 

I was eating lunch and finishing up homework in an empty hallway. Usually I would eat with Peggy and John who was a senior at the time but she was out sick and john had to finish a test, so I ate by myself. 

A couple of the "popular" boys in my grade, who were basically just unintelligent football players, walked into the hall way I was seated in talking loudly about random stuff. 

*flashback three years brought to you by my SS homework I'm not doing so I can write this*

I could feel my hands shaking as their loud voices got closer. I knew I should probably get up and walk away before they turned the corner and saw me but I was frozen in place and couldn't bring myself to move. 

"Hey guys some random kids trying to eavesdrop on us!"

To late now I thought "I-I wasn't- I was just sitting here" I winced at how small my voice sounded. He probably wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for the lack of noise in the empty hall. 

"Hah look the idiot can't even talk straight, no wonder he's eating lunch by himself." The jock said, smirking. "Whatever just get lost" I didn't hesitate. I quickly put my lunch back in the bag and grabbed my binder before standing up to walk away, my hands still shaking.

Before I had even takin a step though another kid in the group spoke. "Oh c'mon Jimmy," so that's his name, "You really gonna let this runt get away with interrupting us." How did I interrupt them? Jimmy was the one that called me out. I didn't actually say that of course, I was too preoccupied with the fact that I was most likely about to get beat up. Oh god why does John have to be busy today of all days.

"I guess you're right, Eric" Jimmy said slowly, Even though my back was facing him, I could practically feel the smile on his face and his eyes on the back of my head. When I turned around they were suddenly a lot closer than I remember and it wasn't long before I was on the ground after getting punched in the face by Eric. 

Several punches and kicks later they finally got bored of beating me up and left. My ribs felt like they were burning and my head was throbbing with pain from where Eric punched me and from bashing it against the ground as I fell. 

My dad had hurt me before but it was always just a punch or two. Nothing this bad, though it will probably get worse after John leaves for college. 

I tried to get up but fell back down almost immediately. Instead I dragged myself across the floor to lean against the lockers, my right arm securely wrapped around my ribs .

I heard footsteps approaching the hall I was in as I screwed my eyes shut. Oh god not again, I thought. 

"Oh my god are you ok!" Huh that's not what I was expecting. 

I slowly opened my eyes to see a person crouched in front of me. The first thing that went through my head was, "Holy crap he's hot"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok so I'm gonna stop it there cuz I really need to finish my SS project. And eat. I know that's a long flashback but deal with it. I'll try to update by this time next week tho I'm new to this so it might be more, it might be less. Doesn't really make a difference tho cuz i'm pretty sure no one will care about this.. 

Whatever, have a nice rest of the day. Get a good amount of sleep, don't die, love Hamilton, aNd WeAr A fRiKiN mAsK yOu KaReNs 

:^


End file.
